Quand le cosplay est au rendez vous!
by naru-otaku
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke est payé pour tenir compagnie à un homme d'affaire, Naruto semble vouloir le tiré d'affaire, mais Sasuke le souhait-il vraiment? Voyez comment une soirée cosplay se finit!


**Me revoilou!^.^ avec un petit os qui m'est passé par la tête en regardant mon bibi, mon petit chaton d'amour, trop mimi kawaii^.^ Alors J'espère juste que vous passerez un bon temps, ce n'est rien de sérieux, alors…merci et review si le cœur vous en dit!^.^**

**Titre : Quand le cosplay est au rendez-vous!**

**Pairing : Un NaruSasu (c'est rare pour moi d'écrire j'espère que ça ira!^.^)**

**Rating : M ce qui veut dire Lemon donc vous êtes avertis…**

**Disclamer : Encore et toujours Masashi, je ne dirais pas non si jamais il n'a plus besoin d'un de nos deux acteurs préférés, mais bon je sais que je rêve un peu en couleur…**

**C'est parti!**

Ce matin je croyais que cette journée allait être comme les autres. Bien sûr je me trompais, mais n'allez pas croire que ce fût le jour de ma vie et tout ce blabla de fille trop sentimentale! Non je dirais plutôt que ce fût le commencement de tout. Le commencement de ce que je qualifirai des plus belles années de ma vie et ce jusqu'à ma mort. J'en suis certain. Tout ça pour dire qu'en ce matin-là j'étais toujours célibataire et je galèrais sur ce qui pouvait bien cloché chez moi. Avouons-le j'avais tout à damner. Un corps long, musclé, d'une chaleur passionnelle, sculpté par mes soins rigoureux, une peau caramel qu'on aurait juste envie de goûté, des lèvres bien lisses et rosées, des cheveux blond mi-long d'un style émêché et ravageur et des yeux d'un bleu abyssal, à se perdre dans la mer jusqu'au couché de soleil braisant sous le désir. Même sous la ceinture rien n'était à refaire…mais je crois avoir trouvé la bavure. Ma personnalité. Apparemment, elle ne cadrait pas avec le modèle. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire, je n'allais pas changer pour personne en ce monde. C'est en considérant tout cela que ma meilleure amie, une certaine rose, que beaucoup connaisse m'a invité à sortir ce soir. Apparemment qu'elle a trouvé un nouveau club qui serait selon ses propos «Trop génial!». À croire que cette ville en ouvre un à toutes les semaines vu la tourner qu'on s'est déjà tapés. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je n'ai pas refusé. Parce que peut-être que dans les livres que vous lisez, jeunes filles, dont je ne mentionnerez pas le contenu, tous les garçons sont mignons et calins, prêts à montrer son côté uke au premier venu, mais la réalité et tout autre! Et je peux vous assurer que les histoires des homosexuels comme moi sont beaucoup plus compliqués. Pas que j'ai lu ce genre de livre non, moi je suis plutôt du genre shonen. J'adore tout ce qui a de l'action. Mais vous voyez Sakura trempe dans ces bouquins louches, j'en ai presque peur étant son meilleur ami et gay de surcroît. Je n'ai pourtant jamais refuser aucune de ses propostions aux rencontres. Je ne juge qu'après avoir vu le modèle. J'ai quand même un certain respect, tout de même. Dès lors où j'ai entendu le nom de ce club, j'ai eu un pressentiment. Pas nécessairement mauvais, mais j'avais un vague souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu quelque chose du genre quelque part. c'était quoi déjà? «U Red», était-on déjà allés? Non, Sakura avait dit que c'était nouveau…alors pourquoi? Peu importe, Il fallait que je passe au travail. Même en ce jour de congé! La vie est dure quelque fois!

Ce soir là, j'avais décidé de mettre le paquet. Autant tourner cette appréhension à mon avantage. J'avais enfilé un pantalon de cuir blanc, moulant juste ce qu'il faut, puis une haut collé au corps sans manche que j'avais aggrémenté d'accessoires orange. Sans oublier que j'avais même ajancé mes piercing avec le reste du look, soit celui que j'avais au nombril, celui au sourcil et celui à la langue. Je terminais par des bottes provocantes et une coiffure savamment dépeignée. Je crois que Sakura était fier de moi et en entrant finalement au U Red, tout le monde me regardait. J'étais si spécial que cela. Et c'est là que j'ai croisé son regard, il se pliait docilement à la commande d'un client et son air était d'une mélancolie rageuse. Je les vis s'allumer et je sus que ce n'étais pas la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans cette boîte. En fait oui, puisque l'autre était différente, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient ouvert une nouvelle franchise. Il y a de cela pas si longtemps, je fréquentais quelqu'un. En fait pas vraiment, mais je venais toujours dans le même club où il travaillait et ça me faisait quelqu'un à qui parler. Avec les études et le travail, je l'ai perdu de vu et je crois qu'on m'a dit qu'il vu plus que son avenir de petit serveur dans ce bar. Donc la première chose que je fis inconsciamment fût de l'interpeller.

-Sasuke! Tu te rappelles de moi? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu…Je suis content de te voir, alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-hn…

-…

-oui…

Je sentais son regard fuyant. De le honte, de la gêne. Je ne saurais dire.

-On se verra plus tard okay?

-Oui je te payerai un verre…en souvenir de nos soirées!

Il se dirigea vers une table où un homme, d'affaire je dirais, le regardais depuis tout à l'heure. Quand il sortit ce qui me parut être des excuses, l'homme l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés et Sasuke obtempéra. J'en restai…choqué, je crois. Où était passé le Sasuke que j'avais connu, si distant et pourtant si ouvert avec moi. Il repoussa cependant les gestes de l'homme ce qui me rassura. J'aurais peut-être une chance de retrouver, mon vieux compagnon que j'aimais tant. Parce qu'effectivement bien que je m'en sois rendu trop tard, j'avais bel et bien aimé cet homme, mais si proche que ce fût, je n'était pas au niveau de lui accordez une relation qu'il méritais. Me restais à savoir si l'amour était encore là et si il pouvait s'agenouillé devant moi. Parce quand bien même que ce soit lui, j'étais dominant sur tout et possessif, alors aucuns cas possibles d'avoir une relation autrement. Dans l'optique d'avoir réponse à ma question, je laissai Sakura se pavanner dans sa jolie robe et suivit Sasuke qui marchait maintenant derrière l'homme, s'isolant du reste de la foule. C'est en passant les rideaux de velours que je me rendis compte que nous n'étions plus dans le même genre d'affaire. Je vis l'homme au complet insérer une carte devant une porte de verre givré, puis Sasuke fit alte. Je crois qu'il disait le rejoindre dans un instant. Je tentai difficilement de lire ce qui était gravé dans la plaque métallique accotant le cadre de la porte. «Membres seulement, service privé et sur demande…(caractères illisibles)…antre de l'hôte Sasuke Uchiha». Quel genre d'hôtes? Comme les jeunes japonais qui parlent aux belles femmes et ne font que boire des bouteilles que seul un roi pourrait se payer ou celui qui courent les rues des quartiers pauvres, acceptant l'offre du meilleur donneur…On étaient pourtant dans un quartier huppé alors…? Je redirigea donc me regard sur Sasuke qui ne me voyait pas derrière le pan de mur où j'étais. Je le vis défaire sa cravate, déboutonner sa chemise blanche à moitié dévoilant son torse glabre que je surpris à trouver encore très alléchant. Puis il enleva son beau débardeur noir qui lui donnait tant de classe, soupira un grand coup et passa ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure si soyeuse à mon souvenir et d'un noir incomparable à ses yeux pétillants malgré sa noirceur. On sentait que la volonté n'y était pas et ça n'attira qu'encore plus ma curiosité. Qu'allait-il bien faire là?

Lorsqu'il entra enfin, je vins me poster subtilement à la porte écoutant plus qu'observant puisque la vitre ne permettais aucune vue vers l'intérieur. J'étais certe stupide en cet instant, car qu'importe si quelqu'un venait du couloir, d'une autre pièce ou encore plus de celle-ci me verrait tout de suite et saurait très bien ce que je faisait. Mais je réalisai à ce moment que l'amour que je lui avais secrètement porté, ce qui est assez rare puisque je suis de nature très franche, peut-être même un peu trop, mais bon passons…donc s'était maintenant clairement mué en une curiosité, un mystère et une possessivité incontrôlables. J'avais maintenant la certitude que j'avais envie de savoir si quelque chose serait possible. Je commençai donc par écouter ce qui se disait de l'autre côté.

-Mon cher Sasu, je nous ai pris un Mouton Rothschild de 1945* viens par ici…on va se gâter se soir. Tu es toujours aussi beau tu sais? Je ne souhaites que ton bien être, alors ce soir buvons à toi!

Moi je dis FOUTAISE! Que manipulation! Sasuke ne se fera pas avoir par ça n'est-ce pas? N'avais-je pas entendu la fin de mes pensées que j'entendis «GLOUPS GLOUPS GLOUPS…» encore et encore.

-Fais-toi plaisir Sasune…bois jusqu'à étancher ta soif. Mais on dirait que tu ne sais pas boire! Ça coule partout sur cette belle peau pâle et ça va tout coller, laisse-moi t'aider.

Serait-ce des coups de langues que j'entends là? Et pourquoi il ne dit rien? Pourquoi cet habituel glaçon que j'aimerais tant faire fondre continue à boire? Voilà que j'entends des gémissements non! Pourquoi il fait ça? Soudain une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit. Hey oui ça m'arrive des fois! Le temps de m'arranger pour être crédible et hop…

-TOC TOC TOC

-C'est occupé!

-Monsieur Uchiha, je vais ouvrir la porte…Donc assurez-vous d'être présentable…

-C'est ton patron?

-hunnn…aa…

Je pris donc mon air le plus sérieux et mauvais qui en passant est très convaincant et appuyai fermement sur la poigné. Il avait tout de même remonté sa chemise, mais celle-ci baignait dans le vin collant sur son torse lui donnant une certaine transparence appréciable. Je dépassais un peu l'homme d'affaire ce qui me ressura davantage. C'est donc sur un ton de réprimande que je m'imposai d'une voix forte.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu finnaissais à 21h ce soir, je peux bien croire que tu aimes ton travail et que tu comptes en profiter, mais moi je ne paye pas pour le nettoyage de ce qui est censé ne pas être utilisé alors tu sors et va attendre dans la pièce en face, j'ai deux mots à te dire…

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquillés sous la surprise, mais aucune réticence ne vint. Il prit nonchalament ses affaires et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Il chancelait un peu , mais j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Pour vous Monsieur…Je suis désolé, si nous pouvons vous offrir quoi que ce soit la prochaine fois, n'ésitez pas et j'espère que cet accros ne vous empêchera pas de revenir.

-Non, j'en ai vraiment pour mon argent avec ce Sasuke…je n'ai jamais trouvé aussi bien alors je reviendrai très prochainement soyez-en sûr!

-Donc je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et dites au barman que la maison vous offre un verre…

Sur ce manège si bien exécuté, j'attendis que l'homme s'en aille et enleva tout le surperflu qui avait réeussi à le duper. Je traversai le couloir et entra dans l'autre pièce qui était ,en fait, un espèce de boudoir assez spacieux. Sasuke ne sembla pas avoir cessez de boire et son état commençait à devenir commateux. Je ne pouvais visiblement pas avoir la conversation que je souhaitais avec lui présentement, alors valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête là.

-Sasuke? Je vais te ramener chez toi…C'est quoi l'adresse?

Je lui enlevai tout de même la deuxième bouteille qu'il avait entamé et la remplaça par de l'eau. On dit qu'elle atténu les effets de l'alcool si je me souviens bien. Après avoir suivi des indications plus ou moins clairs, je me retrouvai devant son appartement. Et quel appartement! Rien que sa salle de bain fait plus que mon appart au complet. J'exagère un peu, mais vous avez compris le principe. En titubant légèrement, il déverrouilla la porte et ils s'écroula sur le sofa. Je vins m'assoir à son chevet et évalua s'il était apte à me répondre réellement. Je me lançai, après tout on dit souvent que la vérité sort mieux lorsque l'on n'est pas complêtement sobre.

-C'est quoi ça Sasuke? Où est passé le Sasuke que j'ai connu?

-C'est mon travail et ça pait beaucoup…regarde…_pointant les meubles et l'appartement._

-Pourquoi?

-Arrête! Je me sens déjà assez sale…les gens me prennent vraiment pour une pute, mais avec le temps je m'y suis habitué. De tout façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Je suis même devenu numéro un, on dit que je suis le meilleur coup!

-QUOI! Il n'est pas le seul à t'avoir touché?

-Je vais allé me changer si ça ne te dérange pas…

Je le suivit par précaution, mais il semblait beaucoup plus en contrôle maintenant. J'avais l'impression de revoir le Sasuke d'autrefois. Il se mit à parler de tout et de rien, à rire légèrement, à sourire quelque peu. Celui dont je voulait être le seul occupant ses pensés, le seul qui le ferait rosir, supplier, geindre et gémir. Sa voix était maintenant étouffer par les murs du garde-robe et aussitôt entré à mon tour…Quel garde-robe, un Walkin! Je commançais tranquillement à me rappeler certains détails, étant passé quelques minutes après son travail.

-On dirait bien que tu as aggrandi ta garde-robe…c'est quoi cette boîte sous une couverture de fourrure? L'emballage est peu commun, ça vient d'un autre pays?

-heuu…rien…c'est juste un truc du boulot…

-Du boulot hein…hummm?

Je lui offris un sourire des plus carnassiers. Je crois qu'il savait très bien à quel point ma curiosité était grande, alors aucune chance que je lâche cette boîte. Ça devait être quelque chose des plus surprenant de sa part, vu son travail douteux…donc voyons voir…

-Non arrêtes! C'est pas intéressant, c'est mon patron qui avait fait venir ça de Chine…c'était censé être un deuxième uniforme pour les soirées thématiques qu'il organisait pour les membres, mais c'est juste tombé à l'eau..alors, ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est juste un de mes nombreux morceau de linge.

-Ah Okay…

-…

-J'ai envie de faire un pari…si Je gagne tu mets l'uniforme

-Et si je gagne?

-Tu demandes ce que tu veux…

-Ce que je veux?

-Oui

Malgré le cliché de la chose et je n'en revenait pas moi-même, parce que toutes les chances de la terre sont contre-toi quand tu laisse le hasard décidé de ton sort, mais aujourd'hui je crois que les dieux étaient avec moi. Dur à croire, mais sinon comment expliquer…que j'aie gagné!

-Vas te changer, je t'attends ici…bon disons dans la chambre…

Malgré la grandeur du Walkin, j'allais quand même pas rester planté là. Dites donc, il prend son temps le petit sasu-chan…c'est que moi je meurs de curiosité là!

La pièce se révèla peu éclairée mais tout de même éclatante avec tout ce blanc. Aux premiers abords, on aurait pu penser que ce soit inconfortable, mais non je m'y sentais bien, la lune se reflètant sur les murs, les illuminant. Je glissa mes doigts sur le lit aux draps d'un sombre bleu électrisant, c'était raffraîchissant, apaisant quelque peu ma chaleur naturelle. Tout était si propre et rangé, pourtant je ne pensa qu'au fait que la débauche n'en serait que plus agréable. Mes pensés commença lentement à déraper et je me sentis immédiatement attiré par un grand fauteuil de cuir noir qui tronait près de son lit. J'ai toujours cru que cette position était la meilleure pour dominer, autant dans un bureau que dans l'intimité. Je me laissa choir sur celui-ci, appréciant son comfort et son dossier qui maintenait bien tous les membres. D'ailleurs je sentis un certain membre tilté lorsque dans la pénombre, je pus apercevoir une réel image de luxure, sortie directement d'un yaoi en règle…que je n'ai pas lu je vous le répète bien, pas ma faute si Sakura ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout me raconter! Je trouvais sa description exagérée, sans intérêt et nullement appréciable, mais je dois vous dire que là tout l'intérêt y est et la vue plus qu'appréciable!

Ce qui apparu fébrilement, derrière un mur qui ne le cacherait pas bien plus longtemps, me laissa pantelant. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé chose pareille. N'ayant jamais lu de Yaoi, mais écoutant vaguement Sakura monologué, ça devait être typique…j'aimerais peut-être finalement? Non, c'est parce que c'est Sasuke qui est là devant moi, les mains nerveusement accrochées à la chaine qui pend à son cou. C'est la réalité et pourtant on dirait qu'on se retrouve à l'intérieur d'un manga ou peut-être un doujinshi, peut importe, je suis prêt à le lire mille fois et le classé premier sur ma liste de mes 2000 shonen lus si ça peut être une réalité. Et ça l'est.

La chevelure quelque peu décoiffé, rappelant la débauche, ses yeux si pétillants, ils attendent ardemment une réponse. Ses joues maintenant rosies par la gêne et ses succulantes lèvres minces ne font que me tenter. Son torse est nu, lisse, parfait et tout en souplesse. Tout comme le reste de son corps. Mais ce qui fait tout l'effet, c'est l'uniforme en question. Pour ce qu'il y a de tissu en tout cas. Un joli short noir de cuir moule parfaitement le tout et lequel est muni de sangle style jarretière. C'est d'ailleur le seul morceau de vêtement qu'il porte. Vient ensuite un large collier de cuir doté d'un grelot et d'une chaine qui pend lâchement jusqu'à ses pieds. Ce qui le rend si mignon, ce sont les oreilles duveteuses camouflées dans sa chevelure et la longue queue toffue et frémissante complétant le costume. Parce qu'à la vue d'un tel appel à la luxure, il est clair que ce petit cosplay et le mec qui est à l'intérieur est à moi et jamais je ne le laisserai partir.

-Viens ici petit chaton… Sasuke se renfrogna sur la réplique, semblant réticent à aller plus loin.

J'étais toujours assis et dès que la chaine passa à mes pieds, je la saisi et tira dessus. Sasuke tomba nonchalamment sur les genoux et continua à avancer, à quatre pattes, fermant légerèment les yeux. Puis lorsqu'il arriva à mes pieds, je lui fis lever le menton et au tintement du grelot, il ouvra les yeux vers moi. Son regard était innocent, interrogatoire, mais on y voyait déjà une braise attisée par le désir.

-Je me sens mal…naruto…je me sens trop bizarre…naru…

Sur ces mots, je posai vigoureusement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa férocement.

-Comment peut-on résister à ça? Tu ne l'as mis pour personne d'autre n'est-ce pas?

-…non…ce n'est pas mon truc…

-Tu es trop mignon mon petit sasu-neko.

Il ne s'empourpra que plus encore, le rendant si désirable. J'entama donc rapidement un deuxième baiser, long, passionnel et féroce dans lequel je dominais clairement et mon pauvre sasu commençait à manquer d'air. Je lui ravageais la bouche et mon piercing lingual ne tortura que plus sa langue qui filtrait ses gémissements étouffés. Mais maintenant j'avais envie de jouer, après tout c'est ça le fondement du «cosplay» non?

-Chaton…je crois que ce serait plus comfortable pour moi aussi si j'avais moins de tous ces tissus encombrants, tu ne penses pas?

Je tirai doucement sur la chaine, supportant un peu son corps pantelant. Il comprit facilement ce que je lui demandait et commença par retirer mon haut, puis vint le pantalon qu'il enleva presque férocement à cause du cuir collant à la peau. Je pouvais maintenant voir ses yeux brumeux de désir et presque s'extasier devant mon excitation marquée.

-Allez chaton, plus qu'un morceau.

Lorsqu''il eu enfin finit et que je me senti libéré, je revint immédiatement à sa bouche et descendit lentement le long de la peau pâle. Je le sentais frémir sous mes lèvres et je ne pu retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

-Viens par ici chaton…met-toi entre mes cuisses et…

Avant même que j'eus finit ma phrase, Sasuke s'activa, jouant toujours le rôle. Commençant par goûté le fruit, il donna de petits coups de langue soutenus de bas en haut, s'acharnant sur le bout. Ce fût alors moi qui sortit un grognement rauque qui fit accélérer mon beau brun. Voyant probablement le fruit à son apogé, il happa ma verge au complet, d'une traite. Il suça avec volupté et application, me tenant en haleine comme sans bon sens. Il semblait près à tout recevoir, mais c'était trop tôt.

-Non…numm nummm nummm…pas tout de suite, je pense quand même à toi.

Je tirai encore sur la chaine, le faisant reculer. Il grognait de mécontentement, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas durer.

-On va te faire plaisir…commence par te caresser…allez que je vois mon beau chaton gémir sous mes yeux, je te regarde.

Je vis un certaine malaise dans ses yeux mes le regard brûlant que je lui lançai le réchauffa déjà. Alors qu'il frôlait son torse imperbe et que je voyais se tendre son sexe, je décidai de lui prêter main-forte. C'est en l'attirant à moi et lui ordonnant de continuer, que je me mis à suçoter la peau fraîche de son torse. Je n'aurais su mettre un mot sur l'odeur, mais il sentait tout ce qu'il y a de plus exquis! J'avais littéralement envie de le manger! Il semblait avoir oublier le jeu, car il avait l'air d'apprécier le moment présent et je crus même voir un petit sourire d'aise. C'est là que je su que j'avais enfin le Sasuke que j'avoua avoir toujours aimé dans mes bras. C'était si bon. Il était parfaitement consentant et le plaisir y était, mais l'amour? C'est en y pensant que je me promis qu'à la fin de cette soirée là, il tomberait dans mes bras tous les soirs…Je Descendis donc par les points rosés plus que durs et remonta dans le cou et la nuque, il ne cessait de se tordre sous moi. Lorsque son souffle erratique montrait des spames en rythme avec son membre qu'il ne cessait de masturber, je lui pris les poignets arrêtant tout mouvement.

-Tuttt tuttt tuttt tuttt tuttt, pas encore chaton…il faut savoir attendre.

Grâce à la chaine inexorablement trop longue, j'attachai les deux poignets de l'ébène à la tête du lit et me retourna pour lui faire un sourire espiègle.

-Attends-moi bien sagement, je reviens dans quelques secondes…

Je savais très bien qu'avec son état et son côté si parresseux, il ne bougerait pas et ça me fit sourire. Je m'amusait vraiment à retrouver tous ces souvenirs. Sur le lit Sasuke tordait son corps pour pouvoir s'accôté sur une hanche, faisant face à la porte de chambre. Il attendait patiemment comme jamais il n'aurait penser le faire. Il mit le blâme sur cet idiot, en se disant que si c'était pour lui faire plaisir un soir, il pouvait bien jouer le jeu. Après tout il était bon acteur, changeant de personnalité comme il changeait de chemise. Il lui remettrait bien l'appareil en temps donné, Naruto avait encore beaucoup à découvrir sur son compte. C'est en s'abbandonnant pour un soir qu'il se tortilla, cherchant la position la plus confortable possible. La queue de fourrure synthétique n'était pas des plus aidantes.

Je revins donc rapidemment et sauta presque sur le lit. M'affalant de tout mon long contre le corps moite de mon minou. Seulement la position de Sasuke n'était pas des meilleurs pour la suite, c'est pourquoi je le pris par les hanches et le mis à plat, sur le dos. Fesant frotter son short sur les draps, je remontai un peu son bassin, la queue entre les jambes. C'est alors qu'un gémissement retenu s'échappa et je crois que s'il avait eu les mains libres, il en aurait probablement porter une à sa bouche afin de le cacher. Je roulai des hanches entre ses cuisses et un nouveau geignement se fit entendre. Je ne le touchais pratiquemment pas, ne faisant que mouvoir son bassin en de longs mouvements, vision de ce qui l'attendait. Une lumière s'alluma dans ma tête et je louchai alors sur son entre-jambe, en particulier plus bas…

-Ça fait quoi si je fais ça? Lui lançai-je en remontant la queue de fourrure.

- KUSOOO…ahhh

- Et c'est ton boss qui te l'as offert, vraiment pervers celui-là!

C'est que cette jolie fourrure n'était pas attaché au short, mais bien insérée dans le short. Étrange qu'il n'est pas réagi avant, vu le poid qu'elle devait produire…

-Ça n'a pas été trop dur?

Je relevai tranquillement son bassin, accotant presque ses jambes sur mes épaules courbées et évalua l'embout. Un liquide translucide coula sur le poil lorsque j'étira doucement les parrois. L'anneau de chair semblait se contracter au maximum tout comme Sasuke se retenait péniblement en se mordant les lèvres. Je tournai la queue, étirant la peau extérieur, mais un cri jaillit.

-AAAaahhh…rrête, tu…tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est profond…

-Est-ce que je toucherais un point sensible par hasard?

Je poussai délicatement sur le jouet, voulant entendre mon amant geindre encore et encore…Mais il était temps pour moi de participer! C'est que moi aussi j'envie de sentir ce corps chaud que j'avais tant désiré. Je pris donc la base du god et tira lentement. Observé chaque boule luisante de lubrifiant sortir, provoquant toujours un petit spame sur la dizaine de billes, était hypnotisant. Sasuke semblait poussé pour les extirper, mais je m'amusai à les sortir une à une. C'est quand je vis ses yeux noyés par le désir que je m'allongeai sur lui.

-Sasuke, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aimé plus après un an…

Sur ses mots sincère et doucement susurrés à son oreille, je plongeai en lui, l'étreignant et le bécôtant tendrement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mélange de satisfaction, de douleur, de soulagement…

-Est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer autant quelqu'un après des retrouvailles d'un an?

Il passa alors ses poignet encore liés à mon cou s'appuyant sur mes cuisses et vint m'embrasser la commissur des lèvres.

-Non.

Ce seul mot n'était pas seulement une réponse à ma question, c'était tout simplement un «Je t'aime».

En serrant les poings dans mon dos, il commença à onduler des hanches. Je défit gentillement la chaîne accroché à la tête de lit et l'installa plus comfortablement assis sur moi. Il se laissa bercé par un rythme lent et régulier. Presque ronronnant comme un chat et quémandant de nombreux baisers comme un chaton en manque d'affection. Soudain Sasuke releva les poignets et s'appuyant sur mon torse, se souleva difficilement et dans un mouvement lâche. Il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes qui fléchissait largement sur le matelas mou, mais appuya tout de même pour que je m'allonge sur le dos. Il repris sa place au dessus et se regeina d'un coup, provoquant un gémissant sourd et puissant. C'est alors que le rythme devint irrégulier, alternant mes à coups et les siens. Je ne pouvait désormais plus me contrôler face à cet aplomb et à l'envie qui rongeait mon corps. Je le renversai sur le dos et me déchaina à l'intérieur de lui. Les parrois chaudes et glissante qui entouraient mon sexe m'amenaient lentement en transe. C'était si bon, Je pouvais même ressentir les pulsations effrènées de son cœur cognées sur ma verge. Sasuke n'était que feu et aphrodisiaque. La tension ne faisait que monter et Sasuke gémissait entre mes bras.

-En..Encore plus…Naru…je sens..que…que

En sentant la jouissance venir, je pris le sexe de Sasuke en main et le branla aussi férocement que nos ébats l'étaient.

-Non Naru…JE…je vais...Ahhhh

Il éjacula rapidement dans ma main en même temps où je donnai le dernier profond coup de butoir, profitant du spasme d'extase qui parcourait Sasuke. Son anneau de chair se resserant délicieusement par coup puissants autour de mon sexe, m'amenant dans la jouissance par un grognement sourd. Je m'affalai sur le corps allangui de Sasuke et baisa légèrement son torse moite par la sueur. Il dégageait toujours cette si bonne odeur. Jamais plus je n'abandonnerai un chaton comme celui-là.

-Ça m'a prit un an pour me l'avouer, mais aujourd'hui je veux te l'avouer clairement, maintenant et à jamais JE T'AIME…

**Donc Voila! Je ne pensais pas le finir comme ça et encore moins sur une touche aussi mashmallow…mais c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé et j'ai pas vraiment envie de tout réécrire à partir du lemon alors c'est ça qui est ça!**

**En fait ce n'est pas comme je voulais, mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié quand même et que ça passera le temps un peu entre la sortie d'un prochain chapitre. J'espère que le lemon n'étais pas si pire (j'ai encore un peu de misère, je croisXD) et désoléé si il y a des fautes, j'ai essayé de minimiser, mais personne n'est parfait!**

***Je sais s'est vaguement exagéré^.^ juste comme petite info, ce vin à été vendu à Beverly Hills comme le vin le plus cher du monde en 2006…je ne sais pas si le record a été battu, mais bon je voulais mettre un nom de vin alors voilà! **


End file.
